Talk:Obito and Madara
Madaras ressurection So from the chapter it seems that Madara lived to be old....so why was he resurrected so young? I thought Impure World Resurrection would only resurrect you as you were when you died. Am I missing something? (talk) 14:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :How exactly are you sure that he was "alive" or did you not read where he told Obito that they were?--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Actually I'm not sure of anything, just confused. Just figured if he bandaged Obito up that he might not be so dead. But that's an assumption and you know what they say about assuming things. You make an ass out of someone name Ume. (Especially on the Naruto wiki, lol) (talk) 15:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't matter where they were, Kabuto revived Madara into his prime, that's it--Elveonora (talk) 15:49, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto and Madara have both referred to Madaras "Golden Age", which will have most likely been the state he was before his battle with the First Hokage, likely to be the state he has been returned to now by Kabuto. --Scorn53 (talk) 23:19, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :So am I correct in assuming that Kabuto chose to bring Madara back in his prime? Meaning that the summoner has much more control then what the wiki states? Or is this an example of waiting until more information arises? (talk) 16:26, September 12, 2012 (UTC) No assumption, people have short memory or something... just re-read the "Madara Uchiha" chapter. # Madara's Edo is special # Revived BEYOND his PRIME, thus even stronger than he was in his younger days Dunno what's here not to get--Elveonora (talk) 17:01, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I see where I was getting confused at. Thanks for the reply, and no I don't have "short memory or something". Just seems like a badly written addition to the jutsu(By Kishi, not the editor). But thanks again for the clarification everyone! (talk) 21:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) is Madara... Flying/levitating ?--Elveonora (talk) 21:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :At end? Jumping! --MaskedManMadara (talk) 22:31, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Madara's apparence confusion Why his body became a cracked edo body again, since in the last previous chapter (before 600 and after 591) it is removed? --MaskedManMadara (talk) 17:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) The same with Itachi, the cracks were once there, then not and later again appeared. Drawing mistake I presume--Elveonora (talk) 17:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I'd forgot about Itachi, thanks MaskedManMadara (talk) 17:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Kagebunshin?? sorry for not participating for a while :) but in this chapter, i got confused when madara says something about obito being a shadowclone, and asking where is the real obito? did iget it wrong?Saeyatachi (talk) 05:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Saeyatachi : He's referring to Naruto, not Obito. The Naruto that is being shown on the battlefield up until he got hit by Madara's Return of the Uchiha, was a Shadow Clone. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) oh okay...i thought i get it wrong..thanksSaeyatachi (talk) 05:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Saeyatachi